The Irregular at Magic High School: The Empress
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: What if Miyuki and Tatsuya were best friends with the next head of the Futatsugi Clan? What would occur when this heir knows of Tatsuya's hidden identity as special officer and as Ooguro Ryuuya? What would happen if she attended First High School? Meet Futatsugi Junko, the heir to the Futatsugi Clan and also known as the Thunder Empress.
1. Character Analysis

**Futatsugi Junko (****二木 順子****)**

**Personal Info**

**Epithet: **

Thunder Empress

Raiden

The Empress

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: female

**Height**: 172 cm

**Hair color**: brown

**Hair style**: curly

**Hair length**: waist

**Eye color**: blue

**Eye shape**: almond

**Affiliation**:

Ten Master Clans (Futatsugi)

Student Council (Later on)

**Family**:

Futatsugi Renjiro (father)

Futatsugi Chikako (mother)

Futatsugi Etsuko (sister, 14 )

Futatsugi Yasuko (sister, 13)

Futatsugi Ayako (sister, 11)

**Occupation**:

Student

Student Council Member:

Treasurer

**Education**

**School**: First High School

**Year/Course: **

Year 1 Class A

Year 2 Class A

Year 3 Class A

**Abilities**

**Ability Name:**

Photon

Electron Cannon

Raijū

Plasma Zanbar

Raijin

**Weapons/Equipment**

**Equipment:**

Bō-shaped Casting Assistant Device (CAD)

**Friends**

Shiba Miyuki

Shiba Tatsuya

Chiba Erika

Saegusa Mayumi

Angelina Kudou Shields

Mitsui Honoka

Shibata Mizuki

Yoshida Mikihiko

Kitayama Shizuku

Jūmonji Katsuto

Watanabe Mari

Ichihara Suzune

Nakajō Azusa

Mibu Sayaka

Kirihara Takeaki

Chiyoda Kanon

Isori Kei

Tsukasa Kinoe

**Romantic Interest:**

Saijou Leonhard


	2. The Futatsugi Family

**Futatsugi**

The Futatsugi **(****二木****)** family is one of the Ten Master Clans, bearing the number Two **(二)** in their name. The official Futatsugi family business is an advance transportation company.

**Background**

They are part of the Ten Master Clans, and are from the Second Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic for Direct Interference of Inorganic Substances." The Second Institute was established 2031 in Awaji Island (currently in operation). The combat dogma for the Futatsugi Family revolves around proactively through the medium to long range offensive magical attacks.

"Raijū" is the Futatsugi Family's far-famed ability, a Release-Systematic Magic that electrocutes and vaporizes the flesh of the target's body and possesses an A-rank destructive power.

**Main House**

The Futatsugi mansion is a grand residence roughly ten times the scale of an average separate house and is situated a mere thirty minute walk away from the First High School. The grand residence is done in the style of a traditional Samurai residence.

There are only a certain required amount of servants compared to the Saegusa and Itsuwa Clans. They operate under the policy of "Only a loyal and true servant would be able to work for the Futatsugi Clan." The Futatsugi family also owns several other residences including one in Tokyo.

**Area of Influence**

The Futatsugi family influence is mainly in encompasses the Kinki, Hokuriku and Tokai regions of Japan, otherwise known as the Central Japan military as well by providing support and patron for the JSDF Intelligence 3rd Division along with the Saegusa Family.

**Members**

Clan Head: Futatsugi Renjiro

Wife: Futatsugi Chikako

Children:

Futatsugi Junko (Next Head of Futatsugi Clan)

Futatsugi Etsuko

Futatsugi Yasuko

Futatsugi Ayako

**Guardian**

The guardians of the Futatsugi family bore the duty of preserving their primary's life even at the cost of their own. This title came from the warriors that once rescued a young child from the Futatsugi Family against an enemy attack and were responsible for preserving the Futatsugi bloodline. However the guardians of the Yotsuba and Futatsugi families, the next head is chosen at birth. The children of the Futatsugi family all receive a guardian.

**Tomoyo Series**

The Tomoyori Series are modified magicians whose genetic structure has been altered to strengthen the disposition for magic. They also have a special branch of magic called Starlight. They serve as Guardians for the Futatsugi family.

Tomoyori Arisu (assigned: Junko)

Tomoyori Hotaru (assigned: Yasuko)

Tomoyori Shizu (assigned: Ayako)

Tomoyori Ryu (assigned: Etsuko)

**Shiroyuki Family**

The Shiroyuki is the branch of the family in charge of supervising the experimental project division of the Futatsugi Clan. Currently in the family, Shiroyuki Mikan, the head of the Shiroyuki family.

Shiroyuki Ryuji (former head, status: deceased)

Shiroyuki Aya

Shiroyuki Yoshino

Shiroyuki Mikan


	3. Chapter 0

Magic.

It is product if neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become an actual technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed "Supernatural Power." An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of "Supernatural Power" by both the influential Eastern and Western nation, the existence of people who were imparted with "Magic" was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce "Supernatural Power" through "Magic."

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A "Supernatural Power User' became a "Magic Technician."

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

At the end of the 21st century - In the year 2095 - the various nations of the world, which are far from unified, are locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians.

The First High School is affiliated with the National University of Magic.

It is an upper-level, magic institution known to send the most graduates to the National University of Magic every year.

At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magic Technicians (in short, Magicians).

With regard to magic education, there is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education.

This country does not have the luxury to do so.

Furthermore, childish, idealistic debates revolving around the clear disparity that exists between the capable and the incapable are not tolerated.

Thoroughly talent-driven.

That's the world of magic.

In this school where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers.

Even if two individuals are both freshman, they are not necessarily equal.

Even if they are blood-related siblings.

Magic High Schools are nationally established high schools for purpose of nurturing "Magicians," the practitioners on modern magic.

There are a total of nine such schools set up in the country.

The locations of the premises are as stated:

First High School: Hachioji (Kanto, Tokyo)

Second High School: Nishinomiya (Kinki, Hyogo)

Third High School: Kanazawa (Hokuriku, Ishikawa)

Fourth High School: Hamamatsu (Tokai, Shizuoka)

Fifth High School: Sendai (Tohoku, Miyagi)

Sixth High School: Izumo (Sanin, Shimane)

Seventh High School:Kochi (Shikoku, Kochi)

Eighth High School: Otaru (Hokkaido)

Ninth High School: Kumamoto (Kyushu, Kumamoto)

Among these, the First to Third Schools have a fixed quota of two hundred students who are divided into two courses, Course 1 and Course 2 (The Third High School terms them as "Specialized Course" and "Normal Course").

The difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students lies in the availability of a personal instructor, if we take away the availability of a personal instructor, then the curriculum between the two courses are the same. While the Fourth to Ninth Schools, each with a quota of a hundred students for a garde, provide instructors to all students , the level of instructors is a notch lower compared to those of the First to Third schools. Even though various schools follow the curriculum set by the National University of Magic, there are also schools that have their own special characteristics. For example, the Third High School places emphasis on practical combat magic, and, in contrast, the Fourth High School places emphasis on magic which are highly complex and have many processes, and which are valuable in areas of magic engineering. Aside from the different focuses in the types of magic, there are also schools that specialize in magic usable in a particular environment. The Seventh High School teaches , separate from the normal curriculum, magic that has a high level of practical usability above water or seas. While the Eighth High School integrates practical outdoor lessons on magic useful in harsh living environments such as severe cold or mountainous areas.


End file.
